Fields of madness
After the team came off the bar, and they found that the city had a maniac. Then the farmer's wife came and said she found the body in the fields. Chief Salveson sent player and Avery on the field when they arrived they found the body of Lara Johnson. Also discovered that her heart had disappeared. The body was sent to Jack. After autopsy Jack said that murderer had to very strongly try to cut heart of, also he found in pocket victims note to with the banner. Die. Avery said that the victim was killed by a maniac, but Jack said that the maniac had a different handwriting. Later Avery and player traveled in house farmer where found a picture of the where shown victim and what the a man, it Turned out that this a man this Mike Belozerov, Avery somebody as Mike was released from prison, they decided interrogate his. He said that Lara was his childhood friend, he was very saddened by her death. Avery asked how he got out of prison. Mike said that his released some Gleb Gavrilov. Avery surprised, she said that Gleb this their former staffer. Player and Avery questioned Hleb said he didn't have to do with the murder of one relationship. After arriving at the station, technical expert Jessica Mayami told the team that a secret ritual hall had been found under the Miller family's old home. Avery and the gambler went there, they discovered that the hall was overflowing with blood, finding out that the victim was killed here. They found a ritual knife in the drawer that Mike analyzed as the murder weapon. Avery also found an old toy of a Mile on Miller. They questioned her and she said that Lara came to their old house very often, Avery refused to believe that such a sweet girl could commit murder. Later, the team gathered all the evidence to arrest the killer funeral, they surprisingly Avery was ten-year-old girl of a Mile on Miller. Avery was in shock and refused to believe that Mili killed someone. But Mili confessed that she killed Lara because she killed her parents because of this she was taken to an orphanage. When miles saw how Lara goes near their house, she realized that the need to avenge his parents. She recalled that her parents were fond of ritual things. She hit Lara on the head with an iron rod, tied her up and cut out her heart. Avery is with great regret that sent miles to the court. Judge Pierre understood that miles not wears criminal responsibility, because she not utterly year-old, he sentenced its to 2 years in colonies not utterly year-old. After court Avery and player fierce James, Avery???? upset and starters cry, James hugged its and said that with girl will all in order. Later at the station, Avery was still reeling. James beckoned player to itself and said that they must as the cheer Avery, they with James traveled to farm girl and poporosili give the that can please their friend. The farmer's wife gave them a bouquet of flowers. James with player gave their Avery, She was grateful to them, but told that she more not can to wage investigations, chief silveson decided to send Avery on weekend, and until that James will investigate Affairs with player. A technical expert later said Mili was killed as she was being driven from the court Avery Miller: We've gathered all the evidence to arrest the killer. Ready to catch him. Let's go. Arrest killer Avery Miller (shocked) : Wait, don't tell me we're going to arrest a ten-year-old girl. Avery Miller: No I refuse to believe it, Mili couldn't have killed someone. Miley o Miller: I'm Afraid it's true aunt Avery, I'm guilty of it. Avery Miller: But.... Why did you kill her Mili o Miller: Because of her, I'm in an orphanage, she killed my parents. Avery Miller: what, Lara killed your parents...... Miles o Miller: I remember that night when I was still 8 years old, I heard their screams, I saw this woman. Miles o Miller: When I saw this woman outside our house, I knew this was my chance. Miles o Miller: I hit her on the head, I remembered my parents were into ritual stuff. Miles o Miller: I put her on the table, and I cut out her heart Avery Miller (sadly): I'm Sorry, miles.. but you're under arrest for the murder of Lara Johnson. Please forgive me. In court room Judge Pierre: my God, this is the first time I've seen a ten-year-old girl in court. Judge Pierre: Mili you said you killed Lara because she killed your parents. Judge Pierre: Forgive me but I will have to sentence you to 4 years in a non-adult colony.. Later